You Have To Tell Me
by Become One With Russia
Summary: A one-shot sequel to "A Midriffshipping Story". Here's where Marik and Alister are after a year-and-a-half later. LEMON!


You Have To Tell Me

DOOM Fangirl: "I wanted to write another Midriffshipping story, so here it is!" *blows party blower…and maybe something/one else (LOL)* "I suggest you read "A Midriffshipping Story" before reading this, as it's a one-shot sequel to it. Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

WARNING: Strong sexuality!

Marik and Alister had been going out for about six months, when they decided they wanted to be together even more.

So, they bought a house in Tokyo, with their money, and some from Ishizu, Mai, Raphael, Valon, and even Yura, who had become much nicer to Alister since their talk.

It's another year after that, when our story takes place.

"I love you, Ali," Marik told his life-partner, while stroking his cheek softly, as the two lay naked in bed.

Alister tilted his head into the blond's touch, and said, "I love you, too, Marik."

The boy-who had become a man, by now-lovingly cupped the redhead's face with one hand and used his other to slowly trail a finger up the older man's thigh.

Said man shivered, causing Marik to smirk.

"How long have we been together, Ali?" he asked.

"Huh?" Alister asked, not able to hear very well with the feelings caused by the blond's gentle touch.

"How long have we been together?" the younger man repeated, stopping his trail just below the older one's groin, knowing that if he continued, there was no way he would get an answer.

"Um, about a year-and-a-half. Keep going."

Marik took his hand away, causing his lover to whine with protest.

"In a minute," the blond assured him. "First, I want you to answer a question for me."

"I'll answer while you…"

"No, you won't-you'll moan and whimper. Question first."

"Fine," Alister sighed.

"We've been together for so long; how do you STILL manage to get so horny with such a slight touch?"

"I don't know," the redhead replied thoughtfully after a brief moment of silence. "I just love you so much, I guess. You still make me feel so good. And…you don't even HAVE to touch me sometimes-sometimes I just SEE you, and I get…" he trailed off.

The blond smirked at the awkwardness at the end of the statement; he knew Alister wasn't good at talking about sexual things. Most of the time, it was just "Do it," or "Keep going," or "Don't stop," or things of that nature, but he refused to actually SAY what he wanted.

Once, Marik had asked him what his favorite thing to have done to him was, and the redhead couldn't answer-it was embarrassing to him.

But, the blond decided he felt like teasing his beautiful red-haired lover, so he said, "I'll do whatever you want to you, but…you have to tell me EXACTLY what it is you want me to do, or I won't do ANYTHING."

"Um…I-I don't r-really care. Anything you want to do is fine."

"No, Ali-you have to TELL me."

Alister muttered something, while blushing furiously.

"Hmm?"

"Rim me," he whispered, too embarrassed to meet Marik's eyes.

"Okay," the younger man said, smirking, as he flipped the older one onto his back, and pulled his hips up, so that he was on his hands and knees, then spread his legs apart, and put his head between them.

Alister gasped and felt a jolt go through his body as Marik's hot, moist tongue swept over his entrance, teasingly

The blond chuckled at the reaction, then flicked the redhead's entrance with his tongue, sucking gently on it, then licking at it repeatedly, sending the older man into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Ma-Marik! Ngh! Oh…Oh, God!" He whimpered, thinking he couldn't take much more pleasure, as his blond lover continued to lick and suck at Alister's entrance.

Then, with no warning, Marik began to tongue-fuck the older man, forcing his tongue as far as he could into the tight entrance.

Alister was positively quaking, and trying to thrust himself farther onto the younger man's tongue, but said man held his hips down, and began to go faster and deeper then before, bringing the redhead to his orgasm quickly

"MARIK!" he screamed, as he came.

The blond pulled his tongue out, licked his lover's entrance once more, then rolled over, pulling the beautiful man on top of him.

"In the future, just tell me if you want that, okay?" he asked.

Alister drew a deep, shuddering breath, then said, "O-okay."

DOOM Fangirl: "The end! I really like this pairing! It's one of my favorites! I guess I sort-of specialize in crack pairings, huh? Well, leave a review, okay? Bye!"


End file.
